AR (Augmented Reality) is a term for a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by a computer-generated sensory input such as, for example, sound, video, graphics or GPS (Global Positioning System) data. Augmented reality is generally related to mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality. By contrast, virtual reality (VR) replaces the real world with a simulated one. Augmented reality is considered as an extension of virtual reality. Virtual reality is a virtual space where the player immerses himself into that exceed the bounds of physical reality. In the virtual reality, time, physical laws, and material properties no longer hold in contrast to the real-world environment.
Augmented reality can be utilized in applications such as, for example, gaming, education, medicine, manufacturing, and marketing. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary augmented reality system 100 utilizing geo-spatial information from a mobile communication device to overlay and/or augment a scene with other information regarding the area. Augmented reality also employs a token and/or a marker to place a virtual object on top of a real world video stream. The augmented reality system recognizes and tracks the position and orientation of the registered marker and a computer generated (CG) object is overlaid onto a real world (RW) image to create an augmented reality scene. FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary augmented reality system 150 utilizing the token and/or marker 155 to place the virtual object on top of the real world video stream. One of the problems associated with such prior art system 150 is that the virtual reality object is not the same size and shape as the augmented reality marker or token 155.
FIGS. 3-5 illustrate a 3D representation 200, 210, and 220 of the augmented reality rendered objects and the real world tokens. The augmented reality system employs six augmented reality markers attached to six faces of a cube to manipulate the objects in a 3D virtual environment. For example, in FIGS. 3-4 one of the augmented reality/virtual world objects is wider than the marker cube and the objects are colliding, but the markers are not in contact and can thus continue to move closer. In FIG. 5, the objects are not in contact, but the markers are in direct contact and can move no closer together. Hence a mismatch between actions in the real world environment and the placement of the virtual object in the augmented environment takes place.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for coordinating placement of an augmented reality object(s) into a scene relative to the position and orientation of a marker. A need also exists for an improved method for configuring a connector between the virtual object in the augmented environment and location of the marker viewed in a real world image, as will be described in greater detail herein.